So What?
by Choujiro21
Summary: Selama ini Kris hanya mengenal Tao yang imut dan polos, apa ia tahu tentang Tao yang sebenarnya? /TaoRis/OneShot/Warning inside/RnR?/Don't like don't read!


**Title :: So What?**

**Genre :: Romance/Drama**

**Rating :: M**

**Cast ::**

**Wu Fan aka Kris,**

**Huang Zitao aka Tao,**

**And other EXO-M's members.**

**Pairing(s) : RisTao/Taoris**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy,**** SMUT, NC-17,**** Typo(s), Gaje, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, SMent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary : ****Selama ini Kris hanya mengenal Tao yang imut dan polos, apa ia tahu tentang Tao yang sebenarnya?**

**Inspired :**

**P!nk – So What**

**RnR please.**

**Last word, happy reading~**

* * *

_**Tao's POV**_

"Tambah lagi!" Aku menghentakan gelasku dengan keras ke atas meja.

"Tapi tuan-"

"Diam dan cepat berikan aku _whisky_ lagi, aku disini membayarmu bodoh!" Aku menggeram kesal dengan pelayan perempuan di depanku ini.

"Ba-baik." Pelayan itu pun berbalik dan kembali mengambil sebotol penuh _whisky_ untukku.

Dengan kasar aku merebut botol itu dan menuangkannya lagi kedalam gelasku. Aku menuangkan gelasku sampai terisi separuhnya. Dan dengan kasar aku meminum semuanya sekaligus.

Meski aku tidak melihatnya langsung, aku sadar pelayang yang sedang berdiri di depanku itu sedikit bergidik ngeri karena aku yang terlihat sangat menakutkan.

Aku meletakan gelasku dengan kasar diatas meja. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku menutup mataku, menahan tetesan air yang sedari tadi ingin menerobos mataku. Aku tidak ingin menangis disini, aku bukan pengecut, aku bukan seorang _loser_ yang hanya bisa menangis.

Dengan cepat sebuah memori beberapa hari yang lalu muncul di kepalaku.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"_Baby_..." Sebuah suara memanggilku. Suara dari seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi, suara dari kekasihku, Kris.

"Ya, _Gege_?" Aku menoleh kearahnya dan memberikan senyuman terbaikku padanya.

Ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan hangat khas miliknya, pelukan yang selalu aku rindukan saat ia tidak ada.

"_Gege_, ada apa?"

"Tao... Sepertinya hubungan kita cukup sampai disini."

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" Aku pun melepaskan pelukannya, aku menatap intens mata hitam miliknya.

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja, kau masih terlalu muda, kita tidak mungkin melanjutkan hubungan ini. Dan ku pikir-"

"Apa karena aku menolak ciumanmu semalam?" Aku pun memotong pembicaraan kami.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu." Ia kembali menarikku dalam pelukannya.

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti." Dengan kasar aku melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku pun berlari sejauh mungkin darinya. Kris-_ge_ terus meneriakkan namaku tapi aku tdiak menghiraukannya. Sakit, rasanya sakit sekali. Orang yang aku cintai memutuskan hubungan kami hanya karena sebuah ciuman? Jika ia memang mencintaiku, ia pasti akan menunggu sampai waktunya tiba.

.

.

.

_Keesokan paginya_

_TING TONG !_

Aku menekan bel apartemen Kris-_ge_. Semalaman aku merenung, kemarin aku sudah terlalu kekanakan. Seharusnya aku bisa berpikir dengan jernih dan tidak pergi begitu saja. Aku sadar, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Aku ingin terus berada di sampingnya, meski hanya sedekar menjadi seorang adik untuknnya.

Pagi ini aku datang kerumah Kris-_ge_ untuk meminta maaf karena sikapku kemarin. Tapi sampai sekarang ia tidak keluar.

"_Ge_, kau ada di dala-"

_KREEEK_

Aku pun memutar gagang pintu dengan pelan. Dan ternayat pintunya tidak terkunci. Mataku menyusuri ruang tengah apartemen Kris-_ge_. Semua lampu masih menyala, berarti Kris-_ge_ masih ada di dalam. Tapi kenapa ia tidak membukakan pintu untukku?

Dengan langkah tenang aku berjalan menuju dapur, aku ingin memasak sarapan kesukaan Kris-_ge_, bisa dibilang sebagai permintaan maafku atas sikapku semalam.

"Hey, jangan menggangguku, aku sedang membuat sarapan."

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara dari dapur. Suara seorang gadis, tapi siapa? Dengan mengendap-endap aku berjalan menuju dapur dan mengintip dari depan pintu.

"Tapi _honey_, aku merindukanmu..."

Aku melebarkan mataku. Pandanganku menjadi sedikit kabur karena air mataku yang mulai memenuhi kedua mataku. Aku melihat Kris-_ge_ sedang memeluk seorang gadis dari belakang.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kekasihmu tahu, eh? Kau bisa dibunuh olehnya." Gadis itu berbicara sambil terus melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Aku sudah tidak perduli dengannya, aku hanya menyayangimu _honey_!" Kris-_ge_ pun mencium lembut leher gadis itu.

Aku menutup mulutku, menahan air mata yang berusaha menerobos mataku. Aku meremas dada kiriku, sakit sekali. Bahkan lebih sakit daripada saat Kris-_ge_ mengatakan hubungan kami harus berakhir. Dengan langkah cepat aku pergi keluar dari apartemen Kris-_ge_. Aku tidak ingin mengenalnya lagi, aku membencinya, tidak ku biarkan ia menyentuh hidupku lagi!

_**End of Flashback**_

_Tes... Tes..._

Tanpa aku sadari, cairan bening mulai mengalir dari kedua mataku dan membasahi celana _jeans_-ku.

"Bodoh, kau tidak usah menangis! Dimana harga dirimu, eh? Dasar bodoh!" Aku memukuli wajahku sendiri. Mengapa aku selemah ini? Bukankah aku adalah orang yang kuat? Bahkan saat SMP aku sering sekali menghajar geng-geng jalanan sendirian. Tapi mengapa hanya karena hal seperti ini aku sampai menangis? Dasar lemah!

"Tao... Kau disini rupanya..." Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan hangat mengusap punggungku.

"Luhan-_ge_..." Aku memperhatikan orang itu, orang itu adalah Luhan-_ge_, sahabat baikku sejak kecil.

"Berhentilah minum-minuman seperti ini, ini takkan menyelesaikan masalahmu." Ia pun duduk di kursi yang ada di sampingku.

"Aku tidak perduli lagi. Mungkin saja aku bisa mati karena terlalu banyak minum."

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, kau itu berharga bagiku. Kau sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Sekarang bangkitlah, kembalilah menjadi Tao yang kuat seperti dulu. Lupakan _namja_ bodoh bernama Kris itu. Setidaknya kau cukup pintar untuk meninggalkannya."

Aku memperhatikan mata Luhan-_ge_. Ia benar, jika Kris bisa bersenang-senang, kenapa aku tidak? Aku dulu adalah _namja_ yang tampan, hanya _yeoja_ yang bodoh yang tidak menyukaiku.

"Aku yakin, kau ingin membalas dendam 'kan? Balaslah, dengan menunjukkan bahwa kau bahagia meski tidak bersamanya. Tunjukan bahwa kau tetap kuat, dan bahkan lebih bahagia saat tidak bersamanya. Dengan begitu ia sadar, ia bukan apa-apa bagimu." Luhan-_ge_ tersenyum dan mengusap surai hitamku.

"Terima kasih Luhan-ge_,_ kau memang selalu mengerti apa yang ku rasakan." Aku pun memeluk erat Luhan-_ge_.

"Nah, sekarang pulanglah dan nikmati hidup barumu."

Aku mengangguk mantap. Aku tersenyum dan menghapus air mataku. Mulai besok aku bukan Huang Zitao yang lemah dan cengeng, aku adalah Huang Zitao yang seperti dulu, _sexy_, _free_ & _single_. Memang kedengarannya seperti salah satu judul lagu, tapi ya sudahlah, hidup baruku akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Aku baru saja sampai di sebuah restoran. Aku sedikit menutup telingaku, disini bising sekali. Aku melepaskan kaca mata hitamku dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di pojok ruangan.

"Ma-maaf... Bolehkah aku meminta tanganmu _oppa_? Tiba-tiba seorang _yeoja_ yang entah datang dari mana muncul dihadapanku sambil membawa buku dan sebuah pulpen.

"Boleh, saja. Emm, kalau aku boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

"Eh, namaku Mimi, _oppa_."

"Ok Mimi." Aku pun mengambil pulpen dan buku miliknya.

"Tetap semangat Mimi. _Wo ai Ni_! _3_" Aku pun menulis dengan _pinyin_ di buku miliknya.

"Kyaaaaaa! Terima kasih banyak!" _Yeoja_ bernama Mimi itu pun bersorak dengan girang. Ia pun pergi dan menemui segerombolan _yeoja_ lain yang berada di balik pintu. Sepertinya mereka sudah menunggu _yeoja_ bernama Mimi itu.

Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku ke setiap sudut ruangan restoran. Mataku sedikit melebar saat aku melihat sepasang kekasih yang tidak asing bagiku. Ya, seperti yang kalian tebak, mereka adalah Kris-_ge_ dengan putri pujaannya itu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirku. Aku mendapat sebuah ide.

"Mimi!" Teriakku kepada _yeoja_ tadi yang kelihatannya masih bersama teman-temannya.

"I-iya _oppa_?" Ia sedikit kaget karena aku memanggil namanya dengan keras. Bahkan orang-orang di luar pun bisa mendengarnya.

"Kemarilah." Aku memanggilnya untuk mendekat padaku.

"A-ada apa _oppa_?" Ia pun berjalan mendekatiku.

"Hari ini teman makan siangku tidak jadi datang, apakah kau mau menemaniku?" Aku pun mengusap rambut panjangnya dengan lembut.

"Be-benarkah? Tentu saja aku mau!" Ia pun berlihat gembira. Begitu pula denganku. Aku tidak perlu mengalihkan padanganku kemana pun, karena aku sadar ada sepasang bola mata yang menatapku dari jauh.

"Nah, kau pesan saja apa pun yang kau mau. Hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu." Aku mempersilahkan Mimi untuk duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depanku.

"Apa aku boleh memesan es krim _oppa_?" Tanyanya polos.

"Tentu saja." Aku pun menulis makanan yang kami pesan di sebuah nota. Kemudian aku mengantarkan nota itu kepada pelayan. Tak lama setelah itu makanan kami pun datang.

"Mimi, sini biar aku yang suapi." Aku pun menyuapi Mimi dengan es krim yang ia pesan.

_PRAAANG!_

"Ya, Kris-_oppa_, kau kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

Dari arah meja Kris-_ge_, aku melihat sebuah gelas jus baru saja mendarat mulus diatas lantai. Sepertinya ia baru saja menjatuhkannya. Lagi-lagi bibirku memajang sebuah senyuman, ya rasanya aku puas sekali.

"Nah, Mimi, kau suka?" Aku masih menyuapi Mimi dan terus berpura-pura jika aku tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka disini.

Mimi mengangguk kecil. Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit bersalah memanfaatkan Mimi untuk balas dendam. Tapi tidak, ini bukan balas dendam, tetapi besenang-senang di dunia yang baru. Ya, aku rasa itu adalah alasan yang cocok.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam tuan. Kali ini kau datang dengan wajah yang cerah." Pelayan bar menyapaku ramah.

"Ya, terima kasih. Kau juga terlihat semakin cantik." Kataku pada pelayan yang ku bentak beberapa hari yang lalu itu.

"Te-terima kasih tuan." Aku bisa melihat semu merah di wajahnya. Sudah ku bilang kan, hanya _yeoja_ bodoh yang tidak menyukaiku.

"Baiklah, sekarang bawakan aku _whisky_ terbaik malam ini, ok?"

"Akan segera datang tuan." Pelayan itu pun berbalik dan masuk ke dalam ruangan _whisky_-nya.

Aku tahu, Luhan-_ge_ pernah bilang jika minuman seperti ini tidak baik untukku. Tapi jangan salah, aku takkan mabuk meski meminum satu drum _whisky_. Ya, mungkin Kris-_ge_ dan Luhan-_ge_ hanya mengenal sisi imut dan _cute_-ku saja. Mereka belum tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku ini suka sekali minum-minuman seperti ini.

Jika kalian ingin tahu lagi, sebenarnya aku dulu adalah kepala geng di sekolahku. Gengku tidak pernah kalah sekali pun dalan perkelahian. Saat SMP aku mendapat julukan "Bad Panda", karena kantung mataku yang membuatku terlihat seperti panda ini, makanya aku mendapat julukan seperti itu.

Tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang. Eh, bukan, saat aku bertemu Kris-_ge_. Ia sangat ramah padaku, sampai-sampai aku terlena dengan kebaikannya. Aku sampai harus merelakan gelarku dan harus menjadi "_uke_"-nya. Bodoh sekali bukan? Sekarang ia malah bersenang-senang dengan _yeoja_ lain dan aku ditinggalkan sendirian. Tapi maaf saja, aku bukan orang lemah.

"Ini tuan, _whisky_ pesanan anda." Pelayan tadi pun kembali dengan membawa _whisky_ berwarnya biru muda.

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum dengan manis.

Aku menuangkan sedikit _whisky_ ke gelasku dan memperhatikan lantai dansa yang berada di tengah bar ini. Siapa tahu ada _namja_ atau _yeoja_ yang membuatku tertarik.

Aku mulai meminum _whisky_-ku sambil terus memperhatikan satu per satu orang-orang yang ada di bar ini. Hey, kau tahu, malam ini aku sungguh beruntung. Coba tebak siapa yang sedang duduk berduaan di sudut ruangan bar ini?

Benar, Aang dan Katara. Bukan, mereka adalah Kris-_ge_ dan kekasihnya. Aku menatap mereka dengan intenst. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, sepertinya mereka sedang berterngkar. Aku melihat mereka sedang asyik berdebat. Ini sungguh menarik.

Aku melihat _yeoja_ itu berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Tapi tunggu, Kris-ge menarik pergelangan tangannya. Ini bahkan lebih asyik daripada telenovela yang ibuku sering ceritakan.

_PLAK!_

_Yeah_! _Goal_! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Kris-_ge_. _Yeoja_ itu pun pergi meninggalkan Kris-_ge_ yang mulai menggalau di pojok ruangan, kasihan sekali. Ingin rasanya aku menghampiri Kris-_ge_ dan mengusap punggungnya, memeluknya, dan membiarkannya bersandari di pundakku. Tapi itu dulu, saat aku masih menjadi Tao yang imut, sekarang cerita sudah berbeda.

Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba pandangan Kris-_ge_ tetap menuju ke arahku. Dengan cepat aku berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Sudah, lebih baik aku menganggapnya tidak ada saja.

_**Tao's POV end**_

_**Author's POV**_

Kris menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ia terus memperhatikan namja yang sedang duduk di depan meja bar. Namja itu terlihat seperti Tao. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Tao sangat polos, ia tidak mungkin pergi ke tempat hiburan malam seperti ini.

Kris merasa sangat penasaran. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja yang ia anggap Tao itu.

"_Mati aku! Ia datang kesini! Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Pura-pura mabuk! Ya, pura-pura mabuk!" _Kata Tao dalam hatinya saat ia sadar Kris sudah mulai mendekatinya.

"T-Tao...?" Kris sedikit terkejut saat ia melihat orang yang di depannya adalah benar-benar Tao. Ini bukan Tao yang ia kenal. Tao kali ini sangat berbeda dan sangat berantakan. Berbeda dengan Tao yang _cute_ yang pernah ia kenal dulu.

"Hallo orang asing..." Tao pun melambaikan tangannya khas orang mabuk. Tao memang pandai berakting.

"T-Tao, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kris pun duduk di depan Tao. Ia sedikit _shock_ melihat Tao yang seperti ini.

"Eh? Aku? Aku sedang minum..." Tao pun kembali menenggak minumannya.

"Sudah hentikan Tao! Jangan minum lagi, ini tidak baik untukmu!" Kris pun merebut gelas Tao.

"Aaah! Jangan ganggu aku! Aku ingin sediri, kau ini menggangguku saja." Tao yang masih berakting merebut kembali gelasnya.

"Tao, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

"Hey, kalau kulihat kau ini mirip sekali dengan Kris-_ge_ ya. Kau tampan sekali." Tao berusaha menahan tawanya dan terus melancarkan aksinya.

"Ini aku Tao, Kris! Kau pasti sedang mabuk!"

"Eh? Kau Kris? Tidak mungkin, Kris-_ge_ sekarang sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasih barunya itu." Ucap Tao dengan nada yang menyindir.

"Tao, maafkan aku. Aku memang bodoh." Kris berusaha memeluk Tao.

"Jangan sentuh aku, dasar orang asing aneh."

"Tao, maafkan aku. Karena aku kau sekarang menjadi seperti ini. Aku memang sangat bodoh!" Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dengan erat. Tao bisa melihat air mata Kris yang mulai menetes. Tapi Tao belum puas, ia ingin Kris merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Aku benci Kris-_ge_, ia meninggalkanku hanya karena gadis itu? Apa bagusnya gadis itu? Aku tidak ingin menemuinya lagi! Kalau sampai aku bertemu dengannya lagi, akan kukuras dompetnya untuk membeli tas baru dan juga _cake_ sebanyak-banyaknya!" Tao mati-matinan berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Tao, aku mohon maafkan aku. Ambil saja semuanya, bahkan jika kau ingin kau boleh mengambil nyawaku!" Kris pun memeluk Tao. Kali ini Tao pun terdiam. Ia sudah merasa sedikit keterlaluan. Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya Tao melihat Kris menangis. Apa mungkin Kris serius dengan ucapannya?

"Tao, ayo kita pulang. Kau sudah sangat mabuk." Kris berusaha membantu Tao berdiri.

_BRUUUUGH!_

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari Tao!" Tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mulus mendarat di pipi Kris.

"Lu-Luhan?" Kris sedikit menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kali ini mau kau apakan Tao, eh? Kau ingin membuatnya hancur lagi? Tidak akan ku biarkan kau menyentuhnya!" Luhan pun membantu Tao berdiri dari "mabuk"-nya dan membawanya keluar dari bar.

Tao pun masuk ke dalam mobil Luhan. Luhan pun segera melaju dengan mobilnya menuju rumah Tao.

"Tao, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Ya, aku baik saja."

"Eh? Kau tidak mabuk?" Luhan sedikit menyernyitkan dahinya.

"Ya, tidak. Aku hanya berpura-pura."

"Oh." Luhan pun ber 'oh' ria, sementara Tao terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

Apa Kris benar-benar serius? Jujur saja, Tao memang masih sangat menyayangi Kris. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin hancur seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini ia adalah Tao yang baru, bukan Tao yang lemah seperti saat ia bersama Kris. Tapi tadi Kris menangis, sesuatu yang baru pertama kali Tao lihat sepanjang ia mengenal Kris. Apa mungkin Kris benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya.

_DAAAAAAAR!_

Tiba-tiba mobil yang di tumpang Luhan dan Tao terasa miring. Sepertinya ban mobil Luhan baru saja meledak.

"Tao, kau tunggu disini, aku akan mengecek ban mobil." Luhan pun keluar dari dalam mobil dan pergi untuk mengecek bannya.

Tao hanya bersandar pada kursinya. Pikirannya masih berargumen pada Kris. Apa ia harus memberikan Kris kesempatan lagi?

"Apa aku harus menerimanya kemba—hmmmmmm! Hmmmmm!"

Tiba-tiba dari luar jendela mobil, sebuah tangan membekap wajah Tao dengan sapu tangan putih. Tak lama setelah itu pandangan Tao pun memudar dan ia pun pingsan.

"Tao, sepertinya mobil kita harus diper... Eh, Tao, kau diamana?" Luhan pun kembali dan menemukan mobil yang sudah kosong.

"Pasti anak itu bosan dan untuk memutuskan pulang. Haaaaaaaaah, merepotkan." Kata Luhan seraya menghubungi bengkel.

.

.

.

"Errrrng, aku dimana?" Tao sedikit meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Ia merasa sedang tidur di tempat tidur empuk. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ia tidak aksing dengan tempat ini.

"Ini kan..." Mata Tao terus beradaptasi dengan ruangan kamar ini. Ya, ini adalah kamar tidur Kris.

"Kenapa aku ada disini." Tao memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Tiba-tiba Tao mendengar suara langkah yang semakin mendekat, dan akhirnya ia berpura-pura tidur kembali.

"Tao..." Sebuah suara memanggil Tao. Ya, itu adalah suara Kris. Tao belum ingin membuka matanya. Ia ingin tahu kenapa Kris 'menculiknya' malam ini.

"Kau belum bangun ya?" Kris pun duduk di samping tempat tidur Tao sambil meletakan secangkir teh yang masih hangat.

"Tao..." Kris membelai lembut surai Tao, terus turun sampai ke dagunya yang halus.

"Maafkan aku Tao, aku pikir aku terlalu egois." Kris pun menarik selimut sampai menutupi dada Tao.

"Tao, mungkin kau takkan memaafkanku, aku mengerti itu. Tapi, jujur saja, aku masih menyayangimu. Kedengarannya aku seperti seorang pria bodoh yang mengemis kepada orang yang ia sakiti, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh Tao."

"Mungkin, jika aku bisa menahan diri, sekarang kau pasti sedang tidur dalam pelukanku. Aku tak perlu takut kehilanganmu karena aku yakin, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Tapi, menyesal sekarang pun tidak ada gunanya. Tao, maafkan aku. Mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. Seperti katamu tadi, aku tidak akan mengusik kehidupanmu lagi, selamat tinggal Tao." Kris pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di kamarnya.

"_Gege_!" Belum sempat Kris melangkah, tiba-tiba tangan kanannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Tao. Kau sudah bangun." Kris pun berbalik dan kembali duduk. Ia memberikan secangkir teh hangat yang ia buat tadi untuk Tao.

"_Gege_... Maafkan aku..." Tao menatap Kris dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak Tao, maafkan aku." Kris pun menarik Tao kedalam pelukkannya.

"Seandainya saat itu aku mengijinkanmu untuk menciumku, pasti kau tidak akan pergi bersama wanita itu."

"Sudahlah Tao, jangan mengingat hal itu lagi." Kris pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Tao.

"Tao..."

"Ya _Gege_?"

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

"Te-tentu saja."

Kris pun tersenyum hangat. Senyum yang paling hangat yang pernah di lihat oleh Tao. Perlahan-lahan Kris pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao. Tao bisa merasakan hembusan hangat yang menerpa wajahnya. Setelah itu bibir mereka pun bertautan.

Ciuman mereka sangat canggun, tapi Tao berusaha agar ia tidak mengecewakan Kris. Ia sedikit membuka mulutnya agar lidah Kris bisa mendapatkan akses yang lebih. Tao menahan erangannya saat lidah Kris mulai menjilati langit-langit mulutnya. Ia merasa aneh, sebab ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Kris pun melepaskan ciumannya dan membiarkan Tao untuk menarik napas sebanyak mungkin. Tao terlihat menggemaskan saat ia berusaha menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Tao.. bolehkah—"

"Sttttt... Lakukan saja..." Tao pun menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menutup mulut Kris.

Kris pun mulai menciumi rahang dan pipi Tao dengan sangat lembut. Ciuman itu terus turun sampai ke leher Tao. Ia mulai mengisap pelan leher Tao. Tao hanya bisa mengerang kecil. Kris pun melepaskan ciumannya yang meninggalkan bekas keungguan di leher Tao.

Kris mulai melepas kancing baju Tao satu per satu. Sementara Tao hanya menatap Kris dengan intens. Kris pun menatap balik mata Tao. Ia sangat merindukan mata panda ini, di tambah lagi sekarang tatapan Tao padanya sangat intenst.

Setelah selesai, Kris pun kembali menciumi dada Tao dengan perlahan. Tangan kirinya mulai mengusap-usap punggung Tao, sementara tangannya yang lain berusaha melepaskan ikat pinggang Tao. Ciuman Kris terus turun sampai ke perut Tao yang _six-pack_.

Kali ini Kris menarik celana _jeans_ Tao dan menyisakan _boxer_ Tao yang bergambar panda. Kris menyeringai senang. Perlahan-lahan ia menarik _boxer_ Tao dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Kali ini ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke selangkangan Tao.

"Maukah kau melepaskannya untukku _Baby_?" Tanya Kris dengan nada menggoda.

Tao tidak bisa mengelak menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, ia pun menurunkan _underwear_-nya dengan perlahan.

"Halo panda mungil." Kris pun mengusap junior Tao yang sudah tegang.

"_Gege_!" Tao pun menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya dan melemparkan Kris dengan bantal. Kris yakin Tao sekarang sudah sangat malu.

"Tenanglah _baby_, ini baru saja akan dimulai." Seringaian di wajah Kris semankin melebar. Ia pun kembali menatap junior Tao.

Kris pun menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati junior Tao mulai dari pangkal hingga ujung. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan. Tao hanya mengerang penuh nikmat sambil menutup kedua bola matanya. Kris pun terlihat senang dengan reaksi Tao, lalu ia pun memasukan semua junior Tao kedalam mulut hangatnya.

"Ngggghh... _Gege_..." Tao pun mengerang merasakan nikmatnya mulut hangat Kris yang sedang menelan juniornya.

"_Gege_, kenapa kau belum melepas bajumu?" Tao terlihat menggembungkan pipinya.

"_Aigoo_, sekarang _baby_ panda-ku ini sudah besar ya..." Kris pun mencium sekilas bibir Tao dan kemudian melepaskan pakaiannya satu per satu.

Tao meneguk liurnya pelan. Mungkin pilihan yang salah menyuruh Kris melepaskan bajunya secepat ini. Tao sedikit _shock_ melihat kejantanan milik Kris yang bisa dibilang cukup besar itu. Tanpa Kris sadari sekarang Tao sedang mengusap-usap bokongnya.

"_Gege_..." Tao sedikit mengiterupsi. Dari suaranya Tao terdengar ketakutan.

"Tenang _baby_, kita akan bermain pelan." Kris pun berbisik di telinga Tao.

Kris pun menjulurkan tangannya memberi isyarat kepada Tao untuk memasukan jari-jari Kris kedalam mulutnya. Tao pun mulai mengemut ketiga jari Kris. Bahkan Kris pun merasa jari-jarinya sangat dimanjakan oleh mulut hangat Tao.

Setelah itu Kris menarik ketiga jarinya dan mengarahkannya ke bagian bokong Tao. Ia mulai mengarahkan jari nya satu per satu kedalam lubang milik Tao yang masih menyandang status '_virgin' _itu. Tao menutup matanya, berusaha menekan rasa sakit saat dua jari pertama Kris masuk kedalam. Tao mengangguk pelan, yang artinya ia sudah siap untuk jari berikutnya.

"Engggh... _Ge_... Akkhhh..." Erang Tao saat jari ketiga Kris berhasil masuk kedalam lubangnya. Kris pun mendiamkannya beberapa saat sampat Tao terlihat rileks.

"_Baby_?"

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa Tao hanya mengangguk. Kris tersenyum senang. Ia pun berdiri dan menempatkan kejantanannya di ujung lubang Tao. Kris mengusap-usapkan kejantanannya di lubang Tao, agar Tao diak merasa kaget.

"Kau siap _baby_?" Tanya Kris.

"Iya _Ge_." Tao pun menutup matanya seraya menjawab Kris.

Kris pun mulai menggerakan kejantannya masuk kedalam lubang Tao. Tao meringis kecil, merasakan lubangnya yang serasa dirobek. Kris sedikit iba melihat ekspresi Tao yang terlihat sangat kesakitan. Kris pun segera mencari _sweet spot_ milik Tao agar ia tidak merasa sakit lagi. Dengan cepat Kris mendapatkan _sweet spot _Tao dan segera menghujamkan kejantannya ke titik yang sama.

"Engggghhh... _Ge_... Akhhh... _Ge_..." Erangan Tao serasa memenuhi ruang kamar Kris. Kris yang mendengarnya semakin merasa bergairah. Ia pun terus menambah frekuensi gerakannya.

"_Ge_... Aku... Ingin... Akkkhhhh..." Erangan panjang Tao pun mengiri ruang kamar Kris. Tao pun mengeluarkan semua cairan diatas perutnya. Ada pula beberapa yang terciprat ke dada dan perut Kris.

Kris pun semangkin meningkatkan frekuensi gerakannya saat melihat Tao yang baru saja mencapai orgasmenya. Ia terus menghujam titik yang sama beberapa kali sampai ia merasa klimaksnya pun akan tiba.

"Tao.. Aku juga... ARRRRRRGGGGH!" Kris pun mencapai klimaksnya dan menumpahkan semua cairannya di dalam lubang Tao. Tao bisa merasakan cairan hangat yang mulai mengisi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan Kris pun menarik kembali kejantanannya dan bebaring di samping Tao.

"_Baby_, terima kasih." Kris pun menarik Tao ke dalam pelukkannya.

"_Bu yong xie, gege._" Tao tertawa kecil di dalam pelukan Kris. Ia pun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Akhirnya mereka pun tertidur dengan Tao yang masih berada di dalam pelukan Kris.

.

.

.

"Huaaaaaaaaah!" Tao mengerang sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya. Ia sedikit menggaruk kepalanya. Ia juga merasakan rasa perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Di mana aku? Oh iya, aku di kamar Kris-_ge_." Tao pun memperhatikan tubuhnya yang sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Selamat pagi _baby_!" Kris pun datang sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi nasi goreng.

"_Gege_..."

"Aku memasak nasi goreng untukmu, nah sekarang makanlah." Kris pun meletakan piring nasi goreng itu diatas meja.

"_Gege_, sekarang kau sudah tahu semua tentangku. Dan kau juga sudah merebut 'keperawananku'." Kata Tao datar.

"Dari cara kau menyebutnya, itu kedengaran tidak enak." Kris merasa sedikit terintimidasi.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau ku hukum!" Kata Tao tegas.

"Hey! Hukuman apa?" Kris sedikit terkejut.

"Mulai sekarang, kau hanyalah milikku. Tidak akan ku biarkan seorang pun merebutmu dariku." Jawab Tao. Tao terlihat sangat serius dan juga macho.

"Iya, _baby_ sayang. _Gege_ janji tidak akan berselingkuh. Nah, sekarang siapa yang mau nasi goreng buatan _gege_?" Kris pun menggoda Tao.

"Aku mau! _Gege_, suapi aku..." Tao pun kembali dengan sifat _cute_ dan imutnya.

"Ayo buka mulutnya, kereta api datang. Aaaaaaaaaa..." Kris pun memegang sendok dan siap menyuapi Tao.

_HAP!_

"_Xie xie Gege... Wo ai ni!_" Tao pun melompat dari tempat tidur dan langsung memeluk Kris.

"_Wo ye ai ni _Tao..." Kris pun memeluk Tao dan kemudian mengecup keningnya.

.

.

.

* * *

END

Annyeong ^^

Author kembali lagi dengan ff TaoRis rated-M. Hehehe, karena baru pertama kali buat, author jadi panas dingin sendiri. Mianhae ya kalo scene rated-M buatan author kurang hot. Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau baca...

Satu lagi, mian ya ff satunya belum di update, author lagi kena WB dadakan nih, tapi author janji secepatnya pasti akan di update... ^^

Kalau begitu, mohon review dari readers ya... ^^v


End file.
